Why does the sun shine?
by Milikia
Summary: Boba starts on the wrong foot in his new highschool. Rated PG-13 for mild cussing r/r
1. Default Chapter

"Why does the sun shine"?  
  
It was humid. VERY humid. The air reeked of salt and fat people as the sun shown in through the tiny window in the large, locker filled room. Conversations could be heard all around, but I like to keep to myself. I was in a tiny corner, staring at the instructor with a look of pure evil on my tanned skin. I was NOT going to participate in such foolish activities, especially with these retarded looking uniforms.  
  
The instructor looked like she was on speed or something, all perky and crap. I wanted to deck her in the face just for looking this way. I wonder what causes normal people to end up like that. While I was pondering she came over here. Damn.  
  
"Hello there, little man. I'm Ms. Crab, what's your name?'…….no response.  
  
I stared into her eyes with a flame that would scare the toughest man and she just stood there. That's when I found out she was far-sided. So that's when I spoke.  
  
"Don't talk to me woman. I'm only in here because I have to be." I snarled each word out like I spat on her face.  
  
"  
  
Well, someone needs a time out, now don't we. You're just lucky we're not swimming right now or I'd make you do laps," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
I growled. Like she's going to really force me to go in this time out thingy.  
  
I moved away from her on got dressed into the uniform. Did I say they looked retarded, I mean GAY-ASS. It was this little bright yellow spandex suit that rode up my friggen ass. I clenched my fists and almost punched a hole in the wall. I looked around the room and all the other males had the same expression on their faces. O geez, I can see it now… 'Everyone in this damn school is a freaking fag'. I threw on my real pants and headed out to the track.  
  
Some kid came up to me and asked my name. I think I handled it quite well. I flipped him off and threw him in the dumpster.  
  
The heat seemed to reflect off the melting asphalt as it reached over 90 degrees with ease. Ms. Crab came out last and instructed us to jog in rows with a partner. I was eyeballing one of the female students when Crab came over.  
  
"Because you were insubordinate earlier you mister….. What's your name?"  
  
I just snorted  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, I've taken the liberty of choosing your partner. Meet Toby", She smiled her sweet vengeance as I lay eyes on an over weight girl… I think, with a shirt that says 'PHAT' written in large bold print and had various food stains on it.  
  
I shuddered. This is more than I bargained for. Crab left us to meet each other.  
  
"Gyahiya, I'mm Toby. Whats mmyour name?" she slobbered out of her fat O shaped mouth.  
  
"Uhhh…. My names Boba." I told through my teeth, trying not to take in her stench.  
  
"Kewl. I liiiike mmmyou." She made a kissing motion at me and I about gagged.  
  
"Alright class, start jogging" Crab chimed merrily. That was the only time I was thankful to here her harpies voice.  
  
I thought that when we where on the track that I could loose her, but Crab blew her whistle at me and told me to wait for the Toby. I laughed to myself at the thought of Ms. Crab having crabs herself. That would explain a lot of things.  
  
Toby finally caught up to me…. Unfortunately for me she moved about as fast as a Ford Pinto stuck in the mud. I had to severely pace myself to keep up with this snail.  
  
Holy Frick! She was already sweating. Damn I hate this. First day in this high school and I was already regretting ever showing up. Luckily for me there was an attractive looking student right in front of me and I could stare at her.  
  
"Shoooo Boba," Toby started "whaat arrrre mmyouu going toooo bee when mmyou grow uup?" she slurred. God I hated everything about her….  
  
"someone who hunts people like you down for a profit" I muttered wearily. Damn this is so stupid.  
  
"I wanna beee an astronaut. Hey I gots a queestion for mmyou," she said abrubtly changing the subject. "Do mmyouse knoow how the sun shines?  
  
I sighed. "the sun is a huge atom smashing machine in which hydrogen, oxygen nitrogen and helium are combusted into heat and light energy. Does that answer your goddamn question," I stated slightly agitated.  
  
She just turned to me.  
  
"I got a cat named fluffy," she stated, stupid as ever.  
  
I just kept jogging. I flipped my black curly hair out of my eyes and realized that I was starting to sweat.  
  
"Hey, loook. We sweat together. I looooove mmyou," she bellowed  
  
I almost puked right there. I had to get out of here. I thought of a quick way to get suspended. I ran over to some little kid and started beating and wailing the crap out of him. Crab came over and broke us up.  
  
"you know you cant fight on school grounds. I'm going to give you a time out," she yapped.  
  
The words hit me like I hit my head. Damn. Is there not any way out of this hell hole. I went over and sat on this tiny time out bench and stewed. I was royally pissed. I tripped some kid running by and he broke his nose. I snorted in amusement until Crab came over and expelled me for the rest of the year! YAY! Other than the fact I had to spend the rest of the day in the guidance councilor who was trying to get inside of my head. HAHAHAHAHAHA….. I'm just fine aren't I.  
  
I waited outside in the parking lot for my dad to pick me up when an old poop brown pickup truck came swerving around the corner, knocking out a few classmates (who needs 'em) came this way. He stopped 2 centimeters in front of me and honked.  
  
"Hi, dad." I muttered.  
  
I was kind of embarrassed when he wore is full Jango Fett uniform out in public, especially when he drove the poop truck. I just shrugged and got in.  
  
When I opened the door it fell off.  
  
"Just throw it in the back, son," he yelped.  
  
I was thinking of getting a ride home from Toby when he grabbed my arm and sat me down.  
  
I went to put the seatbelt on, but it broke. I just gave up and pouted.  
  
"Just hang onto the dashboard, Boba," he chimed happily and turned up his Marvin Gaye.  
  
I think I actually started to cry. This is so much worst than the Toby. At least her Corsica doesn't fall apart.  
  
We FINALLY got home and I threw my crap on the chair and bounded upstairs to my room to hang myself. Unfortunately my father felt like following me blabbing about some Kamino junk. He said we would move. Well, looks like I wont have to kill myself this time. Ah well. Just as long as Toby isn't coming.  
  
"Oh," Jango started "I met someone new whose coming with us. She's got a daughter about your age. I think her names Tody or Toby…..one of the two." 


	2. Ch.2-The trip to Kamino

AN: I wrote this after I broke my finger and the Vikadins are REALLY starting to mess with my mind. It may be a little bizarre, but nonetheless entertaining. lol. Please read on.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
The trip to Kamino...  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. This CANNOT be real. How could dad punish me like this? What did I do to piss him off so much he would reek havoc on my life to this degree? I stared at my already packed suitcases. DAMN this sucks.  
  
"Come on Boba, they're here," my father chimed merrily has he started packing things into Slave1.  
  
I muttered curses under my breath and slowly moved my stuff to the elephant shaped ship and sat in the copilot seat. I started reading the owners manual for the umpteenth time when I heard a strange breathing sound from behind me. I tried to ignore it, but damn, she even snores when she's awake.  
  
"PERSONAL SPACE! 6 FEET, PRONTO," I shouted as she gaped.  
  
She stood there a little puzzled before asking "how mmuch iss 6 feet?"  
  
I just shook my head and sighed as I got up. Damn. And it's a 2-week trip from here to Kamino. Maybe if I run away now I could escape and never ever come back. I thought for a second, well the circus is in town this week. I chuckled a bit at the thought of the great Boba Fett working at a mere circus.  
  
It would surely beat staying here. I started for the exit when this hot lady came into the ship with my dad attached to her arm. HOLY SHIT that's her MOM?!?!  
  
"Hey son, I want you to meet Meg." He introduced and then winked at me. Ohhhhh. Dad's bimbo hopping.  
  
Jango started to show her to the command council and allowed her to sit in the copilot seat.  
  
"HEY. THAT'S MY SEAT," I yelled as I ran in there flailing my arms wildly. Toby thought it looked cool so she joined in. I looked over at her, slightly agitated and grunted in disgust.  
  
"Its her seat now," Jango stated while smiling at his new prize. I shuddered harshly. Anything that could have bared the Toby cant be all it seems.  
  
"Why don't you take Meg's and Toby's stuff to the rooms," he said after an intimate kiss with a giggling Meg. I just turned and headed to the cargo bay. This is going to be a very interesting trip, and hopefully we run into some space Nazis or something. I chuckled to myself. Space Nazis, now that's a thought.  
  
Toby followed me into the holding quarters where the trips overnight luggage was being held. I took two very large suitcases into Jango's room and threw them on the floor. I was just about to leave when Toby came into the room.  
  
"Mmyouse knowse we have toooo stay in theeee samee rooooom together," she garbled, spitting and slobbering all over her N*SYNC shirt.  
  
My eyes widened slightly and I almost went into shock as the words were coming out of her fat mouth. There is no way in cold hell I'm going to be in the same room as her overnight for 2 weeks.  
  
She smiled a wicked smirk and brushed back her long, frizzy blonde hair. She turned to leave and tried to strut out of the room, but failed miserably. I cringed.  
  
I finished moving all the luggage to the two rooms and slid down the wall to rest. I was exhausted already and I haven't even done that much work.  
  
I sat there for a few minutes before I went into my room to read. Toby was in there, sitting on my bed listening to Britney Spears in her boxers and tank top. I suppressed vomiting and walked over to my chair and reading table and grabbed a book.  
  
Then she started to sing.  
  
"Mmyouse drives me krazie, I just cannt suleep. I'm soo excited I'm in toooo dweeep," she sang in a pitch that was the most ungodly of sounds. You could tell that she was tone deaf.  
  
I left the room with a sleeping bag and locked myself in one of the prisoner cells and then continued to read. If this the only escape then so be it.  
  
A few hours later I left the cell to get some rations. Little did I realize they had been devoured by a fat lard bucket named Toby. And all she left was sardines and turnips! I snuck over there and grabbed a can of fish and stomached it. Damn, it tasted like the body sweat of Toby, scraped off in the middle of august. That's it. I just went back to my cell and tried to sleep. Faint moans and grunts could be heard from my father's room. I smothered my face in pillow to try to kill myself. Hopefully it will all be over in the morning and I will have found that it was all a REALLY bad dream.  
  
*** that night I had a dream that I was floating in space by myself in Slave1 wearing armor similar to Jango's, killing for survival. *** 


	3. 'Whatever you wanna call it' chapter 3

A/N MY FINGER IS BETTER!!!! YAY. Thank you, those of you who encouraged me to even put a 2nd and 3rd chapter by reveiwing. I plan on making this story a Karma trip where the past comes to bite Boba in the ass later on. Another zany idea of mine. Please read on, and please, please, PLEASE reveiw. You dont know how happy it makes me feel to hear your opinons. thanx ~Alyson-the-little  
  
Ch.3  
  
'Whatever you wanna call it' chapter  
  
I slowly open my eyes, trying to figure out where I was. My head and back hurt from my unusual sleeping position.. IN THE PRISONER CELL?  
  
It then dawned on me why I was in there. More or less why I PUT myself in there because Toby was staring at me with a look I couldn't deciphir. I looked up and then headed to the bathroom, completely ignoring the toby and her stare.  
  
A half hour later I got out of the fresher and got dressed. She was just sitting there, in her pajamas, wondering what I just did. I just turned my head and shook at her. She smiled and gargled her spit. Gross.  
  
I turned and left the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I went into the cockpit and sat at the command counsel. No one was there but me and the whirring and beeping lights and buttons. The autopilot was on and we were currently at lightspeed. I looked over the coordinates and found that we were almost to Kamino.  
  
"Well, at least we'll be getting there in a few days instead of two weeks," I smiled at the words I said and started to check all of the gauges and functions to make sure they were all nominal. This isn't going to as bad as I originally thought. Though, we would get there a little faster if we lost a few hundred pounds *hint *hint.  
  
A week later we arrived on the stormy Kamino, not my idea of a wonderus vacationing spot, but atleast no one will hassle us, tourists I mean. Meg and Jango stepped out of the ship, engrossed in each other. It was pathetic. He would say some dumb, corny line and she would just fall right into him.. she was a blonde after all.  
  
Then Toby came out. She smiled and asked why the rain fell. I ignored her and toke her to her quarters. That's when I locked her in there with only a weeks supply of food knowing her she probably would have eaten it all by tonight.  
  
I sighed. I probably would have to come back tonight and let her out. that is, if any one notices her absence.  
  
I spent the rest of the day with my dad, outside training to be the best like him. his bimbo, Meg, was watching in awe as my father and I sparred in the light drizzle. I was just as, if not more, nimble as Jango, and put up a pretty decent fight.  
  
"Practice , son. Practice," Jango said in his monotone voice as he walked over to Meg and wiped his face with a towel, brought out by one of the Kiminoiens. I smirked slightly and headed to my quarters. Jango was no father of the year, but he did teach me how to survive in the cruel universe. I was at least thankful for that, even if he had to drag the Toby into the picture. Which reminds me, I need to let Toby out of her room.  
  
I started for her room, when I heard my intercom bleep madly at me. I flipped it on and found it was Jango, and he looked unaturely nervous.  
  
"Boba, come to the docking bay at once, there are Jedi here and I'm not taking any chances," he stated with a tint of panic in his normal monotone voice.  
  
Iquivered slightly at the message. If something could upset Jango that bad, it had to be serious. I ran the lengths of the pristine white hallways until he got to the hanger and ran out into the dark, cold rain.  
  
Jango and a scruffy looking Jedi were battling on the landing plate. I thought for a moment and then ran over to the ship unnoticed. I then punch in the code to lower the docking ramp and put in a safty code for Jango.  
  
I watched wearily from the cockpit as Jango and the foolish Jedi battled intensly in the pouring rain. Then, as if the Jedi fell off the plate, almost as if he tried to, and Jango crawled back up and ran to Slave1.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, son," Jango replied, almost happily. I just glanced at him as we were propelled off of the stormy planet. It was then I realized that I left Toby in her room.  
  
Whoops.  
  
I just stared at my hands for a minute and then shrugged. The Kimoniens would smell her eventually.  
  
"Son, I have something to tell you," Jango said in an unusually caring voice. "You don't have a mother. You are a exact clone of me."  
  
I just looked at him. "So? I knew that all along. I do know how to hack, and I do have ears."  
  
"Oh, well, never mind. I jus thought." "Dad, you've got issues."  
  
There was a unsettling silence. 'this is getting out of hand' I thought with a huff.  
  
"I'm going to my room," I muttered and headed towards the ladder going downstairs.  
  
All of a sudden Jango got up and went over to me. "I love you son," he said like Barney and gave me a big ass bear hug. I was a little shocked for the first three hours after that, but the thought of getting rid of all of Toby's junk in my room over powered the fact that my dad was weirding me out. Ah well, he's probably just tired after fighting Jedi retard-o.  
  
Ah well, I still have my dad to protect me and make sure I wake up at noon. I hate to miss breakfast. I love my fruity pebbles!  
  
*A week later*  
  
Well, so I don't have my dad, but I still have my fruity pebbles and my castlevania 2 game. (not really, when the Empire came to power he confiscated all of the video games. DUMB BASTARD) That's when I vowed to get back my Castlevania 2 game.  
  
*A decade later*  
  
Argh... I still don't have my Castlevania 2 game and i ran out of fruity pebbles. Ah well, time to get all mean and serious and stuff. I wear these earphones at night that repeat: I AM THE SILENT BOBA FETT! over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. Which reminds me, I have a job to do. there is an assassin threatening my life and I must find them.  
  
I get on my command counsel and type in the last known cordinates of this fiend. I also put it in auto-pilot so I could take a snooze. I haven't exactly been able to sleep, what, with all the missions I've been doing to add some 'mods' to slave1.  
  
I crept to the back of the ship slowly to the 'master' bedroom and slept a dreamless slumber. 


End file.
